


Safe?

by Suggle



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Home, M/M, Manic Episodes, Romance, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: All Even wanted to do is curl himself inside Isak where he feels safe





	

Even

 

He knew he was having another manic episode sitting in the corner of his room. He knew his mum was worried about him but he just had to deal with this on his own it's a part of him and it's not going to get better. Even stares at the darkness of his room wishing Isak was here he didn't want to put all of this on him he knows Isak wants to take care of him but he can't not all of the time.

 

When he was 15 and started acting up his mum took him to the doctors trying to find out what was going on knowing his behaviour that day wasn't normal they all found out a week later he was bipolar. Even had highs and lows and right now he's having a low. When Even's having a low Sonja use to be able to make him at least smile a couple of times but since they have grown up she's become more controlling of him. 

 

Now he has Isak.


End file.
